Ginny and Geroge The Aftermath
by tomfeltonsgirl1
Summary: We find out how George and Ginny are getting on without Fred


Chapter 1

"I'm fine." She said. She found it easier that way. Anytime she was asked, "Are you ok?" or "How you holdin' up?" she'd just answer "Fine." Truth is, that's because it was the easiest way. If she told them how it really was, she'd break down...  
and he wouldn't want that. At night, it was worse... the dark makes everything worse.  
When you go from being the only girl in six brothers... to the only girl in five brothers,  
it's hard because you regret everytime you said "I wish there were less of them.."  
or "six brothers? why not five? or four? or maybe even none?" She used to take pride in the fact that she was a witch...no it just reminded her of how her kind... one of her own...had killed her brother. She missed when he'd take her out to the broomshed in secret...or how he'd jump from behind the couch at her. Fred and George always knew how to cheer her up... but now it was only George..a sole twin. George had lost his touch... he wasn't so funny anymore...he can't cast a patronus anymore...  
Ginny just wished she could have Fred back. For it all just to be a dream... a nightmare and she would become a better witch because of it all... and a better sister. Truth was... she didn't know how to cope with how she felt... No more late nights with them,  
pulling pranks on Ron, Charlie, Percy and Bill. No more laughing 'til the small hours because they were trying out new products for the shop. Ginny Weasley...  
apart from George...took Fred's death the hardest. It had been a hard year for her..  
She almost lost George, but he had a lucky escape from death but he now had a severed ear. Truthfully, she was awake at night sobbing because she had dreams about losing them both. She just couldn't deal with that. At present moment, she had her head against the window.. face tear-streaked , eyes bloodshot. George was holding her, comforting her through a cracked voice. They both cried together... grieving together, alone...together.

Chapter 2

"Gin..?" George asked in a near-nothing voice.  
"Yeah, Georgie?" Ginny said in a soothing whisper.  
"D'you think he knows how much we miss him?" George asked quietly.  
"You bet he does..." Ginny said softly.  
This made her sound like the older of the two...  
"Georgie?" This time Ginny's voice was cracked and barely audible.  
"You ok Gin?" He answered in a calm voice although she could tell he was still crying.  
"I'm ok... I was just wanted to say sorry..." she said... this time she totally broke down.  
"Hey...hey..hey..shhh" he rocked her "What have you got to be sorry for?" he said swallowing back the urge to break down like his sister had.  
"I'm sorry for... all the ties... I wished that..." she was completely choked up,  
"that...maybe there weren't so many of you...it's my fault!" she just curled up into his arms and lay there. He couldn't help himself... He wrapped his arms right around her and cried into her shoulder. All the time they lay on her bed, none of them spoke. George broke the silence. "Gin..it's not your fault... sometimes I wished there weren't so many of us either.." George said once he had gathered himself together.

Hours ago they had been called for dinner, but here they were, still on Ginny's bed,  
still crying, still dying inside. They weren't sure when the crying had started again or when it was going to end but at that moment they knew they had each other and that's all that mattered. Right there, right then, they had a bond, they shared a pain,  
they felt the same. They had never felt like this with the others... maybe it was because Ginny was the youngest and George was the twin or maybe it was becuase they cared the most. There's no denying that the others didn't feel it but they had picked up the pieces and moved on. Maybe that was something Ginny and George weren't ready for. Maybe...just maybe... they were holding on to that glimmer of hope that if they didn't move on he would come back. He'd jump from behind a couch or lock up the shop... Silly really, but maybe that little glimmer of hope was the only thing that kept them going day in, day out. Maybe they would have to give up if that glimmer was lost.

Chapter 3

They finally gathered there selfs together at around 8:30 pm. They're faces were red and damp. They're eyes were dry. They were a sight for sore eyes. They trudged down the stairs of the Burrow silently, hand in hand, both gripping tightly so they wouldn't cry. They're parents didn't say anything. They were given they're food and they left the room to go back up stairs. As they headed to Ginny's room with they're very late dinner, George had a question running through his head. Lately,  
George and Ginny had chosen to share the same room because the other room had too many memoris of Fred. Hermione usually occupied the third bed in the room but had decided to sit downstairs to let the siblings have their moment. As they sat down on Ginny's bed again, George asked the question that had been burning inside of him.  
"Gin, would you like to go and...y'know ...visit him?" Fred said with his eyes "Georgie? I think that's a great idea..." She trailed off and tryed to eat her onion soup.  
"Are you ok Gin?" he asked as he noticed she was welling up again.  
"Yeah... just the onions!" she laughed.  
This was the first time they had both laughed without him... it felt strange and a little bit guilty...alughing was what Fred did best... maybe this was how he would want them to lived... so they laughed and laughed and laughed... just to make him happy and when it wasn't funny anymore, they both sat up and smiled.  
They were smiles of content.

Chapter 4

It was the day they had been dreading. they were going to take the Knight bus to the graveyard. Their mother wanted to go with them to see them alright, but they had refused. It was something they had to do alone. As they got off the bus,  
they felt their hearts sink. They reached Fred'd grave where the tombstone was marked "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" beneath this there was a little passage from the family "Stay safe, until we meet again love mum, dad, ron, harry, hemione, bill,charlie and percy" there was a larger piece of inscription broken into 2 pieces bellow "I'll learn to relax if you promise not to miss me too much Freddie! your only sister, Gin!" "Until we meet again Freddie Boy, don't stop laughing mate, your twin brother, Georgie!"  
It pained them both to see this but it had to be done. The only way they could move on was if they came here and saw it. The truth hurt sometimes... but they knew if they saw it, they would stop trying to fill the void with false hopes of him coming back...even a wizard can't bring back the dead... they knew about the resurection stone but it wasn't the sae...he wouldnt be alive...They sat there for a while and then George said "I know you might not be able to hear me but... I love you...we didnt say it enough when you were alive..." the tears were falling down his face.  
Ginny hugged him tightly. " I miss you too Fred!" she said through her tears Thats all that seemed to happen these days. Tears... every day... they couldn't even try to be happy anymore.  
"Freddie? One day last weeke mum had said to me "Fred bring your washing downstairs now!"  
and I didn't know what to do ... I just replyed "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!"  
as George said this, he etched the words on the tombstone. "I honestly saw her start to cry Fred she can't deal with it anymore..." he continued. Ginny was too upset to speak, she just hugged her brother.. "Gin, I think it's time we go now..." Fred said to her.  
"Don't leave for me...take your time.." she stammered.  
"No, no , it's starting to snow now anyway." George consoled her.  
"Georgie? Freddie favourite weather was snow..." Ginny trailled off.  
" I know..." he said, picking her off the ground and hugging her. They set off to catch the night bus.

Chapter 5

A year later, Ginny and George were sitting infort of the mirror. They had worked out that if they sat in the right light, it would look like Ginny was with did not make her cry. Neither did listening to his voicemail on the phone hisfather had made him buy as it was a "fairly interesting muggle contraption". Evenvisiting the grave and walking in the snow didn't upset her anymore. These thingsmade her laugh. Laughing was something she thought would never happen again. Shetook pleaseure in laughing because that's what Fred would want her to do. She hadmoved on too. She was now dating a fellow ex-Gryffindor. Everyone thought this wouldbe Harry Potter but no, it was infact Seamus Finnigan. Seamus made her happy when she was sad. He helped her find the happy times with Fred. He was the one who helped herto laugh. Fred had found someone too. Fred had found Hannah Abbot. Everyone had expected her to become Mrs. Hannah Longbottom 6 months after the battle ended butshe had picked George. George laughed sometimes too. George liked Hannah a lot buthe was trying his hardest not to let her fill the void that Fred's death had tried to be sad for him brother but as people had told him, "Time is a healer".He was still sad when he visited the grave be he didn't cry anymore. He felt guiltythat he and Ginny weren't sad as much anymore. He missed how close they were backthen. They had something in common. They were greiving for him together. She stillworked in the shop with him and she still spoke to him but it wasn't the wasn't an autoatic connection with them anymore. They both had a boyfriend/girlfriend and had a little less time for each other. They still looked at the photographs together and they still talked about him together, just less day they were at breakfast when an owl came flying through the window and ontothe table with a letter addressed to George. It looked very offical and had the Ministry seal on it. As George opened and read the letter his face fell and tears filled his eyes. "Georgie, you ok?" Ginny asked."No Gin, the Ministry need to close Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were not making enoughmoney... Fred will be ashamed of me !" explained George.


End file.
